


【德哈】双特工AU   反骨

by JiaerTJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaerTJ/pseuds/JiaerTJ
Summary: Lofter-迦耳
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

CONFIDENTIAL

姓名：哈*·**

性别**

出生***1980.07*31

个人履历：英格兰**詹姆·波*与**·波特之子；

早年流落意大*，被汤姆·***·里德尔收养并哺育成人；

199*年刺死其养父；

因性质恶劣，同年被执行死刑。

\--------------------------------------------------

平心而论，德拉科·马尔福不是一名完美的特工。

所谓特工，讲究大隐隐于人群。

讲究以一己之力改变全局走向，讲究在不动声色中搅弄风云。

要成为一名合格的特工，拳拳到肉的格斗技巧还在其次，隐匿行踪才是第一。

系列电影中的特工形象总是很不可信——主角总是身材高挑、形象出众、魅力四射，但只要稍微有逻辑的人仔细推敲一下，就会发现其中的不合理之处。

毕竟，人们总是会注意到那些出众的人。如果特工们都像007那样英俊潇洒，那对于他们的潜入和逃跑是非常不利的。

这就是为什么德拉科·马尔福无法成为一名完美的特工。

——因为他的形象实在是过于突出。

英俊的容貌，高挑的个子，再加上马尔福家标志性的金发。即便是走在街上，也会引来女人——和部分男人的侧目。

另外，“马尔福”这个姓氏，意味着与生俱来的优雅与贵气，他走到哪里，都像一只四处招摇的孔雀无比吸睛。

他适合进入影视界，在大荧幕上生活，而不是出乎所有人的意料，成为一名特工。

“吸睛”——特工的大忌。

但是霍格沃茨还是收下了他。

“他的服从性不太好，‘教授’。”他当时的连长这么说道。

西弗勒斯·斯内普不置可否地从鼻子里哼了一声，看向正从训练场中向他们小跑而来的年轻男人。

“到，长官！”他在他们二人三步远处站定，“啪”地行了个军礼。

“这是斯内普‘教授’。”身着迷彩服的长官为他介绍身边另一个人。

被称为斯内普教授的男人看上去四十几岁，神色阴郁，留着半长的乌黑头发。在这座与世隔绝的秘密军事基地里，还身穿着一丝不苟的三件套，显得尤为格格不入。

“斯内普教授！”他挺直脊梁，再次行了一个军礼。

那人手中拿着厚厚一本资料，闻言只是淡淡瞥了他一眼。

七月的骄阳下，德拉科整个人仿佛从沸水里捞出来一般，向外散发着腾腾热气。他的面容潮红，胸膛像风箱一样上下起伏——过度运动的体现，发丝被汗浸湿成一缕一缕，贴在头皮上，热汗从青年的额头和脖颈上滚落成串，但这仍然掩盖不了他出众的五官。

他很年轻，才二十出头。

”团级3次个人单项第一，4次单项第二，连级……12次单项第一，体能、军械维护……侦察，都是优秀。“

陌生男人低头看着他的履历，用平静无波的语调缓慢念道。

”那么，马尔福先生，为什么如此年轻的年纪，加上如此优秀的成绩，没有为你带来哪怕一次‘荣誉标兵’称号？“

青年人犹豫了一下，他还在从刚刚的一场格斗训练中平复呼吸。

”回答，马尔福！“他的长官吼道。

”因为违纪！“青年立刻大声回道。

”噢，“斯内普瞥了他一眼——他根本没真正想从他这儿得到答案，他的手指修长，继续慢条斯理地翻着他的档案。

”无视宵禁，打架斗殴，私藏违禁用品……警告18次，记小过6次，大过1次……因为在打架斗殴途中毁坏树木。“

在这片遍布岩石的海岛上，土壤和淡水是无比稀缺的资源，一棵树的价值比一条人命都高。

斯内普“啪”的一下合起档案，随手往旁边一递，他的长官立刻接了过去。

德拉科立即作出判断：这里这个男人说了算。

”德拉科·马尔福，看来你一点都没有遗传到你祖父和你父亲的优良基因。“斯内普整了一下领带，他的眼神阴冷地盯着面前的年轻人。

德拉科抿起了嘴唇。

又是这样。“你祖父和你父亲”之类的话。他从小到大就在这样的声音中长大，所有人都把他和他们放在一起比较，然后露出一副失望的神色。

他几乎都能想象得出来陌生男人下一句是什么。

“你并不适合军队。”

果然。

“长官，我能力很强。”他反驳道。

被称为斯内普教授的男人冷冷哼了一声，“我问你话了吗？”

德拉科闭上了嘴。

“像你这样的人，就算能力强，也只会成为你傲慢的资本，而傲慢带来的无组织无纪律会毁掉一整个集体。”男人冷冷说道。

德拉科咬着牙，但一句都没再反驳，他也没什么好反驳的，这都是实话。

“我很遗憾地告知你，你今后不再属于皇家海军。”他宣布道。

德拉科浑身发冷，他的双拳紧攥起来，又松开。

”但是——我这里有另一份工作。“

斯内普用审视的眼神打量着他，”你要不要来？“

\--------------------------------------------------

七年后。

伦敦。小惠金区。

一辆通体漆黑的Suburban停在了街道旁的树荫下，车门打开，踩出一只锃亮的皮鞋。

金发男人戴上墨镜，扣好了西装外套上第二颗扣子。

”潘西，我的未来搭档在哪儿？“他对着空气说道。

这是一个难得阳光明媚的下午，哈利·波特的婚礼就在今天举行。

新娘是谁？没注意。

”他现在正在你两点方向的天主教堂里，还有五分钟就要宣读誓词，“耳麦里传来女人的声音，”我必须得提醒一句——德拉科，这不是个好主意。“

”情势所迫，不能怪我了。“德拉科耸了耸肩，目光锁定了不远处一所小型教堂。

悠扬的婚礼进行曲隐约传来。

多么美妙的一个下午，晴朗，温暖，一对新人即将喜结连理。

而他这个心狠手辣的刽子手，则将要把那个可怜男人幸福而美满生活一刀斩断。

”今天我们聚集，在上帝和来宾的面前，是为了爱德华·史密斯和金妮·韦斯莱这对新人的婚礼。这是上帝从创世起留下的一个宝贵财富，因此，不可随意进入，而要恭敬，严肃。“

德拉科推了推墨镜，向教堂不疾不徐地走去。

”在这个神圣的时刻两位可以结合，如果任何人知道有什么理由使得这次婚姻不能成立，就请说出来，或者永远保持缄默。“

踩上如茵绿草，初夏的草地在脚下显得柔软而顺从。他几乎要哼起小曲来了。

”爱德华·史密斯，你是否愿意接受金妮·韦斯莱成为你的合法妻子，按照上帝的法令与她同住，与她在神圣的婚约中共同生活吗？“

从容走上环形的大理石台阶。一共十八级。为什么他们要在教堂二楼举行婚礼？

”并承诺从今以后永远爱她、尊敬她、安慰她、珍爱她。“

他的手扶上教堂正门的把手。

”始终忠于她，至死不渝？“

”我……“新郎的声音隔着门隐约传来。

可怜人，他的幸福生活结束了。

红毯尽头的门被推了开来。

”我劝你三思。“德拉科道。

宾客们发出一阵骚动，纷纷转回头看向声音来处。乐声也停了下来，整座教堂陷入诡异的沉默。

所有人都看向这个突然出现的男人——剪裁良好的西装，耀眼的金发，摘下墨镜后露出一张过分英俊的面庞，此刻正似笑非笑。

他听到有人惊叫了一声，不像是惊吓，反而可以称得上兴奋。

”你现在是个第三者了，德拉科。“潘西在他耳边说道。

红毯另一头，一对新人正讶异地望来，新娘很美，而新郎有着一头褐色的短发和一双墨绿色的眼睛。

德拉科一手随意地勾着墨镜，用自己最体面的步伐在众目睽睽之下走到了新娘面前。

”抱歉，”他说，“夫人——哦不，小姐。“

然后他转向另一边，吻住了新郎。

\-------------------------------------------------

爱德华·史密斯一看到那个男人的身影，就控制不住地浑身紧绷。

他不认识他，但是他见过那些人。

他们斯文败类般穿衣打扮的方式，上流社会一样的走路姿势，还有盯着你时让你汗毛倒立的眼神——

霍格沃茨。

该死的。他还没准备好要见那帮人。

更何况，这他妈是他的婚礼，谁会在自己的婚礼上有所准备？

他没有带枪，因为别在腰间会吓到宾客们，而藏在胸口则会让礼服看上去不太平整。他不想在这种日子里让金妮对他产生怀疑。

而他的亲友们，在这种场合下不会起到任何帮助，因为那全是他雇来的演员，一共花掉了他整一个月的工资加奖金。

他已经享受了三年的平静生活，而现在终于要结束了。无论这一刻或早或晚到达，它总是要来。但为什么是今天？为什么是他和金妮结婚的这一天？

他的匕首滑到了袖口处，贴在他赤裸的手臂皮肤上。

那个金发男人走到了金妮面前——不，别对金妮下手——但那个男人只是像个真正的绅士一样，对她说了声抱歉，然后转向了自己。

他向自己俯身而来——攻击的前兆，爱德华手腕一抖，匕首尖已经滑出袖口，向对方脖颈大动脉方向刺去。——等等，他不该。

他犹豫了一下，于是在这一瞬间，男人状似无意般握住了他的手腕，在匕首滑出的一瞬间把它捏紧。

手腕处一阵强烈的刺痛——该死的，那一定划破了他的皮肤。男人的另一只手从他礼服下摆摸了进去，在外套的遮盖下，一个冰冷坚硬的东西抵住了他的腰腹。

他是霍格沃茨派来的人。

“别这么紧张。”他说。

爱德华知道他逃不掉了，他总得面对这一天。

男人吻了下来，几乎称得上是柔情蜜意了，要不是他的命还捏在那人的手上，他或许能更诚心实意地这么评价。

一把枪正抵在他的腹部，他因为死亡的威胁而浑身发冷，而那个吻只不过是掩人耳目的手段。

”跟我走吧，“金发男人在唇齿交错间低声说道，声音轻得几不可闻。

”哈利……波特。“

他干脆利落地抽身，爱德华——或许该叫哈利，发现一滴冷汗正从他背后缓缓下滑。

他在生死边缘走了一遭，但是在外人却毫不知情。他们只知道，就在新郎刚要宣誓的前一秒，一个陌生男人走了进来，吻住了这个新郎，他们甚至在众目睽睽之下交换了一个长达五秒的吻。

”爱德华……“他的新娘震惊地看向他，她不知道他的真名，她喊他”爱德华“，”这是什么意思？“

那个陌生男人咳了一声，向他伸出了手，”跟我走。“

哈利没有握住。

”走吧。“他咬牙切齿道。他不能拒绝霍格沃茨，不代表他要听从面前这个男人的所有话。

男人耸了耸肩，转身向外走去。宾客们已经惊呆了，目光在男人和新郎新娘之间来回切换。

哈利知道他必须得跟上那个男人，他迅速地低声说了一声”对不起“，不敢直视金妮的眼神。然后咬咬牙，追上了那个男人的步伐。

在他走出几步远后，身着婚纱的女人在他背后大喊道。

”你他妈的就是个混蛋！“

这宣告了他美满生活的破裂。


	2. Chapter 2

CONFIDENTIAL

姓名：德**·马尔福

性别：男

出生日期：1980***.05

个*履历：伦敦警察局长卢修斯·马尔福之子；

1998-2000年***海军服役；

200*年加入英国**组织”*格沃茨“，部门”****“。

\----------------------------------

哈利·波特冷着脸坐在副驾驶座上。

”抱歉毁掉了你的婚礼。“金发男人不那么抱歉地说道，”啪“地关上了车门。

从理论上来讲，”哈利·波特“这个名字三年前就不再存活于人世。

他的案子被定性为”极其恶劣“，”令人发指“，从而当庭被宣判了死刑。此后的二审、终审，比起”凡死刑结果必谨慎斟酌“的规定，倒不如说是走个流程。结果并无不同。

死刑立即执行。

法官几乎是厌恶地写下判决结果，他的律师缄口不言——就他的案子而言，真是难为那个可怜的律师了。

他曾以为这就是自己的结局。

但他活了下来，因为当天有一名大块头男人前来探监，把一份合约推到了他的面前。

只要他签下来，他就能活。

他本不愿意签字，对他来说，他的人生是一团混乱——父母双亡、认贼作父、杀人犯、黑帮同伙，在亲手杀死了那个杂种之后，他已经别无所求。活下去，也不过是像具行尸走肉般苟延残喘。

但他看到了他父母亲的照片。生前，证件照，照片上的他们看上去也不过是和他相仿的年纪。

这是他第一次看见自己父母生前的模样，他的容貌和父亲竟如此相似，以至于他看见那个是他真正父亲的男人，就像是看见了另一个身份的自己。

霍格沃茨，特工。

他们生前致力于清扫意大利的黑手党势力，1980年的一个晚上，在自己家中被突然闯进的一伙人杀死。他们死于黑手党的报复，牺牲时，哈利才刚刚满月。

而那个男人——他猜测是出于恶趣味——把还是婴儿的他带了回去，抚养成人，他就这么叫了自己的仇人十八年”父亲“。

哈利有的时候很好奇，亲力亲为地抚养自己仇人的孩子长大，将自己塑造成他生命中不可替代的”慈父“形象，究竟是什么样的人能想出这么恶毒的游戏。

合同上印着形状奇特的水印，看上去像是个徽章，盾牌状，典型十八世纪的风格，纹章由四种动物组成，围绕着正中间大写的”H“字母。

他亲生父母的证件照就并排印在上面，黑白色，却让他恍惚他们真的用温柔的目光注视着自己。虽然哈利自己都没有意识到，但他的内心深处始终塌陷着一块，渴望着来自家人的爱与关怀。

他的养父曾经给予他过这种感受，但是又把它亲手打碎。

”你是那个霍……的人。“哈利抬头看向那个男人——他可能有两米高，体格像一头西伯利亚冰原上游荡的熊。哈利从小生活在意大利，但是英语说的很熟练，只是带点无伤大雅的口音。

”霍格沃茨，“男人说道，”我叫海格。“

哈利木然点了点头，他不关心他叫什么。他什么都不关心。”为什么要救我？“

”霍格沃茨不会放任自己特工的后代被不公正的审判处死。“

”不公正的审判？“哈利憔悴的面容上扯出一个讥讽的笑意，”不，这很公正。我杀了三个人，蓄意谋杀，其中有一个人还是我的‘父亲’，我捅破他的肚子就像捅破一只破水袋。“

”这样一个忘恩负义、没有人性、狠毒无情的人，已经得到了他公正的审判。“他平静地叙述道，在他这么说的时候，他的目光一直盯着不远处的某处角落，一动不动。

海格顺着他的目光看过去，只看到了一面空荡荡的白墙。

他皱了皱眉，”霍格沃茨不会让你被处死。“简单的重复。看来他是个嘴笨的人，讲不出那些冠冕堂皇的大道理。

”显然是需要代价的。“漫长的沉默过后，哈利道。

海格露出了一个礼节性的微笑，”一点点而已。“

哈利签了那份协议。

那份协议要求得并不过分，他们帮他逃脱死刑，回到英国，再帮他伪造一个全新的身份，他可以用”爱德华·史密斯“这个名字开启一段新的人生。

唯一要付出的代价就是，当霍格沃茨需要他时，他必须回应他们的征召。无论何时，或许是回到英国的第二天，或许是二十年后，也或许一辈子都不会征召。

像一把达摩克里斯之剑悬于头顶，永远不知何时落下。

他已经度过了三年平静的日子，过去的阴霾总是能被幸福轻而易举地驱散。

他甚至在此期间爱上了一个女孩儿。

她是个美人，有着像火一样炽烈的红发，但哈利为她的善良而倾心，当金妮对他露出微笑时，她身上有一种”家“的光晕，这就是他决定娶她的原因。

她让他开始觉得活下去是个不错的选择。

和平，爱人，家庭。他几乎快把霍格沃茨给忘了。

直到身边这个金发男人闯进他的婚礼现场。

像一把尖刃狠狠划破他粉饰着的美好假象，像一盆开门后兜头浇来的冷水，像沉睡在甜美梦乡中突然听见的倒计时声。

“霍格沃茨终于后悔救下我的命了？”哈利讽刺道。

他远不如他表面上表现出来的那么平静，手放在大腿上，小拇指在不受控制地抖动。

他的伤口很痛，在向外渗血，或许此时已经弄脏了他的礼服。

但理论上来说不应该那么痛的，那只是个不需要过多处理就可以自己愈合的割伤——他只是过习惯了和平的生活，对疼痛的耐受力已经在逐渐退化。

金发男人没有理会他这句话，而是转过身来面对着他，露出一个勉强可以称得上“善意”的微笑。

“我叫马尔福，”他伸出一只手，“德拉科·马尔福。”

哈利瞪着他，完全没有和他握手的意思。他不打算跟他达成同盟。

“别这样，哈利，”自称德拉科的男人无奈地笑了一下，“不要拒绝我两次。”

哈利跟面前这个毁了自己婚礼——或者说是毁了自己所有平静生活的男人僵持了一会儿，最终还是伸出手和他短暂地握了下手，他的手心温暖而干燥。

“我不懂你为什么偏要用这种方式出场。”

“时间紧迫，哈利，我以后会跟你解释，”德拉科收回了手，点火，发动，从后视镜里瞥了一眼，教堂里女方的亲属们正涌出来，向他们这个方向奔来，驱使着他们的一定不是任何正面积极的情绪。

“现在我们得先逃命了。”

他一踩油门，哈利立刻被惯性推到了椅背上，只有一个真正的疯子才会选择这样的起步速度。

他差点以为他们将要上演一出飞车的戏码。但是下一秒，刹车，比踩油门那一脚还猛。

哈利直接撞上了副驾驶前的手套箱上，他的鼻子短暂但沉重地磕上了那块冷酷的金属。火辣辣的痛觉。

“你他妈在搞什么？”他冲始作俑者吼道。

“呃，”男人干巴巴地说道，用眼神示意了一下他的腹部，“安全带，我忘了提醒你。”

\-----------------------------------------------

顶多只有二十分钟的车程，但他们已经从现代化社区开到了原始森林。

这里每一棵树都一样，每一处草地都并无二致，连鸟鸣的高低频率都差不多。在哈利以为他们将要这样无穷无尽地永远开下去时，两扇锻铁大门毫无征兆地出现在柏油马路的尽头。

“霍格沃茨研究所”。旁边的铭牌忠实地写道。

车窗滑下，德拉科撸起袖子，把左臂赤裸的皮肤露了出来，在铁门旁一处标记处短暂地贴了一下。

铁门缓缓打开了，德拉科迅速将袖子恢复原样，但哈利注意到了他在袖子的遮挡下露出了一块黑色的纹路。

一个纹身。没看清全貌。而德拉科显然不想让别人看到。

哈利匆匆瞥了一眼，感觉那纹身露出来的一角给他一种难以言说的熟悉感，但是他很快就把一切抛在了脑后，因为自己面前突然出现了一栋——或者说一座……无与伦比的建筑。

这是个……巨大的古堡。活像是中古世纪的安尼可城堡从历史里走了出来，就活生生地矗立在那里。那么个庞然大物。隔着天梯一样的长桥，它就像是在世界彼端一般。

哈利已经完全惊呆了，上帝啊，一座古堡。他可能的确有腹诽过“霍格沃茨”老气横秋的名字，但他真的没有料到——上帝啊，一座古堡！

当SUV的橡胶车胎拖着一辆现代金属野兽沉重地碾过不知道几百年历史的砖石时，地面传来喀拉喀拉的噪音。

哈利短暂地分了一下心，担心地面会在下一秒塌陷，而他们连人带车会统统掉进脚下那片巨大的黑色湖泊。

德拉科随意地把车停在了那栋昂贵建筑的门口，示意哈利跟上，于是哈利就像是从没见过世面的乡下人一样，在这座无比瑰丽的城堡面前驻足惊叹了好一会儿，但是只能说出些“操，这他妈太美了”之类的语句。

“先别急着惊讶。”他发誓，他绝对从德拉科的话里听出了笑意。

他是对的，哈利惊讶的太早了。

这是一座真正的古堡，位于悬崖之上，塔尖林立，橡木大门面朝西南而开，石墙上固定着昏黄的火把——

“这是个特工组织？你确定不是什么十字军驻扎营地之类的，或者是什么老巫师们的聚集地？”哈利忍不住问道。

但是德拉科只是默不作声地笑了笑，该死的故弄玄虚。

很奇怪，这座古堡里看上去空无一人。哈利注意到。无论是在门外的草坪、石子小路上，还是进门之后，台阶、大厅里都没有任何其他身影，也没有遥远的噪音提示他人群都聚集在另一个角落。

他们走到了一座铜雕面前，那是个上了年纪的老头，一手握着羊皮卷，一手端着这座古堡的缩小版。在那老者脚下，一左一右分别匍匐着一头美洲雌狮和一只獾。

德拉科伸出手，在雕像下部摸索着，铜雕下部有一串花式字母“PAGE IN SCREEN”，他的手指在“S”上停留了一会儿，然后略微用力，把它旋转到完全颠倒的角度。

紧接着，地面开始轰鸣着下沉，而哈利毫无防备，“地震？”但他迅速注意到了德拉科一手插袋、毫不慌乱的站姿，意识到了这不过又是什么“特工组织”的把戏。

他们所在的那块区域缓缓下沉，速度慢到像一台老式电梯，哈利看着四周复古的建筑渐渐被黑暗的墙面吞没，而头顶的光亮逐渐缩小成一个发光的圆。

脚底一周突然出现了冷白色的光线。喧闹人声从那条细缝里挤了进来。

耳麦，文件，枪支，编号，监控屏。

白到眩目的LED天花板，无边无际的地下办公空间，身穿制服的来往人群。

就在这庞大中世纪古堡的地下，隐藏着一个从不为世人所知的现代世界。

德拉科恰到好处地说道：

“欢迎来到霍格沃茨。”


	3. Chapter 3

蝙蝠侠的秘密基地，神盾局的英国翻版，MI6永不见天日的影子。

随便你叫它什么。

他们几乎把整座地下挖空了，如果那座古堡在一座山上，那么山的内部一定是个空腔。

人群来来往往，在这座巨大的办公空间内，每个人都步履匆忙。

地面上的世界变化万千，动乱、动荡、政变每天都在新闻的头条或夹缝中发生。

而在这座巨大的地下堡垒之中，你能看见头顶的世界如何化为数据流运作。

地上的世界投下庞大的影子，或者说，地下的世界将“命运”投射到现实生活中。

“你们和军情六处是什么关系？”哈利问。

“正反面而已。”

一个女人毫无征兆地出现在他们面前，她有着一头利落的深棕短发，干练的女式西装，墨绿色的领带。

“欢迎回来，德拉科，”她是那种典型的精简风格，“你好，我是潘西·帕金森，”她转向了哈利，“你就是？”

“哈利·波特。”德拉科替他回答道。

哈利冲她礼节性地笑了一下，这个女人很有锋芒，他不习惯——被金妮的温柔宠坏了。他想要说些什么，但是突然意识到不对劲。

周围一切都安静下来了。

那些交流声，翻页声，低声的争执全都停了下来，而后寂静就像是瘟疫一样传播开去。

“哈利·波特？是那个……”

“真的是他？”

一些细碎的言语。

不远处有人咳了一声，是一个四十岁左右的黑发男人，他有着一张英俊但阴郁的面孔。

“别那么八卦，”他对周围人说，于是一切都恢复了正常，所有人都回到了自己刚刚正在做的事，就仿佛那一瞬的寂静只是有人把世界按了个暂停键，现在又若无其事地恢复原样了。

“跟我来。”这是对哈利说。

“他们认识我？”哈利问德拉科。

“没有人不认识你，你是那个杀了伏地魔的男人。”德拉科随意回答道，示意他赶紧跟上那个男人的步伐，“你最好不要怠慢斯内普教授。”

伏地魔。

这个外人起的称号，一个不为正道人士所知的代称。

哈利都快把他忘了。

那个被成为“斯内普教授”的人正转过头微蹙着眉，好像在不满他的拖延。

哈利跟了上去。

\-----------------------------------------------

霍格沃茨救了他的命，虽然他不是很感激他们。

但是活下去总是好的，至少他活了下来，然后找到了金妮。单单为了这一点，哈利就可以心甘情愿地履行那份协议上的要求。

从一个火坑，跳进另一个火坑，并不是个赔本买卖，更何况他还收获了一段梦一般的和平生活。不亏，虽然他也没什么可亏的了。

哈利提出了最后一个要求，“再给我一天。”去看看金妮。

他没能履行自己的诺言，给她一场婚礼。他再也履行不了了。

于是德拉科用一种熟悉的方式把车甩在了女贞路和紫藤路的交叉口，车胎摩擦柏油马路发出刺耳的声音。

车窗滑下，德拉科道，“明天见。”

哈利短暂地点了下头，紧绷着下巴。

“等等，”德拉科把墨镜往下扒拉了一下，从镜片上缘投来视线，“注意安全。”

哈利皱了皱眉，不懂他的意思。“我目前为止受到的唯一伤害就是你带给我的，”他手腕上的割伤隐隐作痛，“我不懂还会有什么人来伤害我。”

伏地魔已经死了。

他头也不回地走进了家门。

那天傍晚，他在金妮家窗下站了很久，看着窗帘上投出的剪影，直到衣服上沾了一层寒露。

\---------------------------------------------------

“注意安全。”

哈利被一阵恐慌惊醒。

感知危险的本能像一股电流在一瞬间穿过他的身体。他下意识侧过脸，一片闪着寒光的刀锋“刷”地插在了他耳边，刺痛。

肾上腺素像海洛因一样随着血管涌遍全身。

他猛地坐起，翻身躲避，黑暗中出现了一个人影。

没带眼镜，但是能辨认出，是男人，而且有刀。

该死，枪在另一边。

破空声，男人两步便到了他面前，右手向他脖颈扎来，哈利伸手格挡，肘臂交接处传来一阵火辣辣的灼痛，那个男人的力气该死的大。

他的匕首离他脖颈上疯狂跳动的大动脉顶多只有一寸，死亡，他从未如此接近死亡。

但是这让他全身都兴奋了起来，他倒在地上，那个男人压在他身上喘着粗气，哈利狠狠踹了一脚他的裆部，男人吃痛地痛呼一声，他瞅准这个机会把他从自己身上瞪了下去，滚进了床底。

枪就在另一头，床头柜第一层。

哈利伸手，但是从小腿处传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，像是有人把一个烧红了的铁叉插进他的皮肉里。

那个男人一刀扎进了哈利的小腿，血肉撕裂，他的喉咙里发出野兽般的喘息，哈利忍痛一个翻身，用另一只脚把他踹了出去，用尽全身力气扑在床头柜上，发出一声沉闷地响声。

枪，他需要武器。

那个男人从床上跃过来，扑在哈利背上，他能感觉到匕首已经高高扬起，瞄准的是他的后心。

冰凉的金属，弹匣，上膛，该死的为什么这么慢，他已经生疏了。

背上的重量把他肺里最后一口气也压了出去，有人抓住他的头发，把他的头高高扬起。

有几个人冲了进来，嚷嚷了几句，操，他有同伙。

“哈利·波特，”像毒蛇一样恶毒阴险的声音，“你这个狗娘养的贱货。”哈利反映了一会儿才意识到他说的是意大利语。

伏地魔。

不，伏地魔已经死了，但他那些追随者简直就是穆斯林狂热分子的翻版。他该料到的，那些人迟早要找他复仇。

“注意安全。”他想起德拉科最后一句话。霍格沃茨早就知道了，他们早就知道那些复仇的人会来找他。

他妈的。

他的枪藏在腹部和地面之间，但是现在他最好不要轻举妄动，他们有几个人？四个？不，更多，他太了解他们的行事作风了，因为他也曾经是他们的一员。

“你他妈真的个忘恩负义的婊子，”身后的男人狠狠拽了一把他的头发，哈利被迫仰起了头，就像是一条搁浅的鱼。

一把匕首横在他的脖子处，不是后心，他要割喉。

割喉，对，像杀一只鸡一样在他脖子处割一刀，然后动脉里的鲜血就会喷涌而出，把他这个居住了三年的房间溅得到处都是。

“主人这辈子犯得唯一一个错误就是收留你，你这个婊子就应该跟你的贱人爸妈一起下地狱。”那人的声音里带着赤裸裸的恨意。

奇洛，是他，他记得他的声音。伏地魔一个忠心耿耿的手下，他就该当时也杀了他。

哈利观察着局势。他被制住了，他可以杀了奇洛，对，用那把枪，谁也反应不过来。但他没办法逃过剩下的人，那些人身上都有枪，不只一把，随便一个人拉出来，他身上的武器都比哈利在十分钟内找到的要多。

他可以用奇洛当人质，不，不行，如果那一枪没打在奇洛的要害上，他一定会在自己丧失意识前杀了哈利，即便是成功挟持了奇洛，那些人也不会管他的死活。

他可能要死了，死在今天，死在他原定婚礼的第二天。

这个认知让他的手脚发麻，恐惧，人都会死的，他一生都在对自己暗示，尤其是像他这样的人，在社会的阴影下游走，每一天都不知道明天是不是自己的死期。

但是死亡真正降临到他面前时，恐惧还是攥住了他的呼吸。

那柄匕首压在他的喉管处，皮肤已经被割开了，血正流下他的脖颈，流下他的胸膛。

他的气管可能会被割开，然后他就会像条巴甫洛夫的狗一样，气喘吁吁，但是氧气进不到肺里。

他见过那种场面，伏地魔把刀温柔地交到他手里，让他去割开那个无辜人的气管。

不，他不无辜，他是个违背了公正精神的法官，把真正无辜的穷苦人送进监牢，然后从那些权贵们手里接过黄金。

但是，操，那很恶心。

哈利感觉到全身发冷，他要死了。

“砰”。

有什么温热的东西喷到了他的脸上。血腥味。

背后的人软软地倒在了他的身上，他的同伙们发出惊恐的尖叫。

脑浆。

哈利僵硬了一秒，随即立刻翻身滚进床底，冲着门口站着的几个人发射了子弹。子弹穿过肉体发出沉闷的响声，陌生，但是无比熟悉的感觉。

他能听到自己大脑里的血管在怦怦跳动，撞击着自己的颅腔，窗户大开，二楼，下面是草地，安全。

他飞身跳了出去，在落地的一刹那翻滚以抵消冲击。一楼有很多人，但是他们显然没有哈利熟悉自己家的地形。

哈利钻进了花圃，依靠着一人高的灌木隐匿着自己的行踪，伯莱塔92SB-F，不是年轻的型号，但是足够有用，弹匣里有15发子弹，还剩8发。省着点用。

但是他面对的可能有十个，甚至更多。哈利平复着自己的呼吸，冷静，哈利，冷静。

视野模糊一片，他的眼镜还在床边。

一个人倒了下去，但是哈利没有开枪。

有人在帮他。

哈利来不及细想是谁，但是这个认知让他送了一口气。有人发现了他的身影，“di là！”他大吼，在那边。

于是哈利一枪把他的脑花打了出来。

逃跑，越过他亲手刷漆的乳白色栏杆。

周围的邻居家里已经陆续亮起了灯，该死，他没来得及装消音器。

身后有人追了上来，哈利能感觉到自己的心脏负荷过载，在胸腔里疯狂跳动，跑，然后转头一枪打在那人的腿上。

前方传来车胎刮蹭地面的刺耳声响，这一片社区已经完全被吵醒了，警铃从遥远的地方传来。

“上车！”有人大喊。

德拉科金色的头发在昏暗的灯光下反射出一道亮光，“笨蛋，快上车！”

哈利从大开的车窗跃了进去，重重摔在后座上，德拉科还没等他完全把脚收进来就一踩油门，哈利被惯性狠狠摔在靠背上，他的脚踝看上去不太正常，而他身上流出来的血已经完全沾湿了睡衣。

他还穿着睡衣。

哈利长呼了一口气，他的心跳还在迅速搏动，而窗外的喧嚣几乎要把他淹没。警铃，尖叫，呼喊。耳边传来各种声音的混合，而眼前是一片梦境一般的迷雾。

他安全了。

“操。”他说。纯粹的感叹词。

“注意言辞。”前排的人说道。

哈利把注意力转到他身上，他救了他，他一直没走，就在不知道哪个角落监视着他。德拉科·马尔福，他记得他叫这个名字。

“你们早就知道会有人要来杀我。”当德拉科为他包扎伤口时，哈利出声说道，不是疑问句。

他们躲进了一处安全屋，德拉科脱下了他那身纯黑的装扮，他的手边摆着一个枪盒。沉重。哈利看不清究竟是什么，但他知道那是狙击枪。他今晚就趴在哈利屋子对面的房顶上。

“如果我们对他们的行动时间能了解得更精确，我一定不会答应再给你一天时间。”德拉科用绷带把他的小腿缠得严严实实。他这个时候才感觉到痛，浑身上下，没有一处不像是被一头猛犸象踩过一样。

男人的身形很瘦削，但绝对不脆弱，他的肌肉线条非常匀称，而哈利能感受到力量就像暗流一样，隐藏在他的衣物底下。

他的小腿真疼，他充分怀疑奇洛那一下捅到了他的腿骨。

奇洛，“操，”他的脑浆还在自己头发上。

“注意言辞。”德拉科又提醒了一声。

哈利没理会他这一句，“你们找我根本就不是缺少人手，”而是要保护我的安全。

德拉科瞥了他一眼，手下用力，“啊！”哈利痛呼一声，他把他的脚踝接上了。“我们从来没有说过缺少人手这类的话。”

对，他们的确没有。霍格沃茨在那帮余孽之前找到了他，他的平静生活不管如何都会被打破，他永远都逃不出那个男人的阴影。

“别把特工组织都想成反派，”那个金发男人走到一边，去清洗他沾血的双手，“霍格沃茨只是不想让你就这么死了。”

“看在我爸妈的份上？”

“看在你杀了伏地魔的份上。”

哈利躺在一张躺椅上，他现在不能走动，也最好不要动脖子，虽然脖子上只是皮外伤，但是它的出血量仍然可观，他可能断了相当一部分数量的颈静脉血管。

“你手腕上的纹身是什么？”哈利问。

在他刚刚洗手时，他又看见那纹身露出了一角，抹不去的熟悉感。

“不关你事。”德拉科阴郁地看了他一眼，拒绝回答。他走到一边，从背包里翻出一个药盒，然后在他面前把手心张开，露出一粒胶囊。

那是个红白色的胶囊，就像一粒最普通的西比灵。

但是它既然躺在面前这个男人的手心里，就绝对不是什么普通药剂。

“你有一次机会，”德拉科说，“加入我们，开始以后五十年的亡命天涯。”

“或者吃掉它，”他捏住那粒胶囊，举到哈利面前，“把昨天和今天的事情全都忘掉，剩下的事我们来解决，而你能继续过回你的普通人生活。”

哈利露出一个嘲讽的微笑，“难道不就是你先把我的普通人生活打破的吗？”

那个男人没有一点反应，只是盯着他的双眼，“我想听你的选择。”

哈利接过了那粒药，小小的一个胶囊，看上去完全无害。

“这是你们研发的高科技药物吗？能清除记忆的那种？”

德拉科居高临下地看着他，“有个不错的名字，叫‘一忘皆空’。”

一忘皆空，多么复古又文艺的名字，仿佛是个古老的咒语。

这对他很有诱惑力，他渴望的不就是这个，当他站在金妮窗下的时候，他所希望的就是这一切从未发生，而他能继续他平静美满的生活。

但是奇洛打破了这一切，他带着过去那些阴冷潮湿的回忆闯进了他的生活。

承认吧，哈利，这根本不是德拉科或者霍格沃茨的错，你的一生注定不可能平安顺遂。这只是命中注定罢了。

哈利把那粒胶囊放回了德拉科的手心。

“五十年不长，用来亡命天涯正合适。”

德拉科露出了一个微笑。

“我欣赏你这句话。”


	4. Chapter 4

哈利接下来的生活在筋疲力竭与倒头就睡中度过。在那座庞大的地下堡垒，他在训练场上像个真正的新兵一样摸爬滚打。

他甚至遇到了一个熟悉的面孔。

“罗恩？”他讶异，而红发男人见到他就露出了见鬼一样的表情。

“哈利，真是你！”他大叫道，“你他妈甩了我妹！”

而哈利也震惊道，“你居然是霍格沃茨的人！我以为你真的是个房地产商！”

“我这个脑子看上去能从商吗？”罗恩·韦斯莱道，“不许岔开话题，你他妈甩了我妹！你这个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”

噢，金妮，她姓韦斯莱。他们是个大家庭，和哈利生活在同一个社区，中间只隔了一条窄窄的双行道马路。罗恩是金妮的哥哥，他每年圣诞节都会邀请哈利和他们一起度过。

如果哈利没有经历这一切，他可能会被隐瞒一辈子，“我的家人没人知道我真正的工作，我只跟他们说我在霍格沃茨研究院。”罗恩道，他是个总给人带来快乐的人，但这解释不通为什么哈利偶尔从他身上感受到的危险气息。

现在就能够解释了，他们是一样的人，披着温驯的皮，混迹在羊群之中，他们都是。

他曾以为自己已经习惯了平凡的生活，但当平静的假象被打破后，他发现自己其实一直在渴望着截然不同的东西。

不是早晨醒来后的温暖晨光，不是妻子轻柔抚摸身体的双手，不是奔波在邻里之间塑造自己完美公民形象。

他渴望一些更烈的。

伏特加，枪，一场打斗，一个对手。将自己的生命看作一条皮筋，在死亡与生存之间来回震荡。

肌肉曾经结霜，而鲜血曾凝滞如膏脂，他能感受到自己正在重新夺回身体的控制权——从一成不变的生活当中。敏锐，果断，再加上一点残忍，无论是对敌人还是自己。然后他从尘土中挣扎着爬出，看见自己变回他本该成为的样子。

“他会是最好的。”邓布利多在监控屏上看着男人的身影，哈利·波特，那个十九岁时杀了伏地魔的男人，即便是现在，他也过于年轻了。

但他不比他们从小培养出来的任何一名学生差——年轻，但是富有经验，无论如何，伏地魔把他训练得很好——灵敏、谨慎、完美的技巧、学得很快。只需要一点点刺激，他身体内的潜力就会被重新唤醒。他会是个危险的人，和他的亲生父母十分相似。

“别说的这么绝对。”在他身边站着的正是西弗勒斯·斯内普，他的视线看向另一块屏幕，三号靶场，已经闭场了，但是那个人总会留得更晚。

倔犟，什么都要做到最好，父辈的杰出是他的枷锁。

“马尔福！”

金发男人走进训练场时，有人冲他大喊。

他刚从一场任务中回来，去了一趟潘西那里交还了武器和设备，又去冲了个澡，感受着热水冲刷掉背上的尘土和鲜血，从死神手上逃脱，又一次胜利，他几乎要见惯不惯了。

今天他本可以休息，所有人都需要至少一天从任务中调整好自己的状态。但是德拉科的词典里没有“休息”。

学员们七零八落地坐在地上，被围在中间的就是他们的新偶像——哈利•波特。107天，84场，没有败绩。买他胜的赔率已经从3.80掉到了0.71，到最后大家已经不愿意再下注了。

“等着吧，波特，”高尔冲褐发男人说，他是德拉科的头号粉丝，“那可是斯莱特林的王牌，你没可能连他也打的过。”

哈利从地上站了起来，他的背心被汗浸湿，但是在看到这个男人的那一刻，他就把所有疲惫都抛在了脑后。感知危险，兴奋，动物的本能。

三个月了，他后来没怎么遇到德拉科。

他必须得从头开始，像支弃置多年的步枪重新上油润滑，而德拉科已经为他自己赢得了一席之地。

七年，德拉科七年前就在同样的训练场上摸爬滚打，而比他年长五岁。七年前他才多大？二十出头？比现在的自己还要小上两三岁。

“马尔福很特殊，”罗恩说道，“他没在这儿待多久，因为他被派去当卧底了，越少人记得他越好。”什么卧底？但罗恩拒绝给出更细节的东西。他已经说漏嘴了。

所以没有七年，德拉科在这里没有待满七年，但是这不妨碍他成为了当年最危险的人之一。或者把“之一”去掉也可以。

他听过学员们是怎么讨论德拉科的，带着向往、敬佩还有些畏惧。对，畏惧，人总是对过于强大的事物感到畏惧。

他是个矛盾体，当他风度翩翩地站在阳光下时，他是吸引一切注意的潇洒贵公子，但是对于他的敌人——那是条躲在暗处的眼镜蛇。致命，散发着死亡的魅力。

哈利仿佛能感觉到奇洛脑浆的温度，那天晚上，一把狙，一发子弹，扣下扳机，带走一条生命。操。

德拉科不紧不慢地走了过来。他们很久没见了，他的脸上还是那种随意散漫的笑容。

“要挑战我吗，波特？”他勾起嘴角。他叫他波特，而不是一开始的“哈利”，谁会叫一个刚见面的人教名？“波特”才是正确的。

“孩子长大了，嗯？”哈利向他勾勾手指，回报以挑衅意味的微笑。

当德拉科一言不发地开始脱外套时，在场的学员们发出欢呼。他们的娱乐方式通常单一，围观打架就是其中一个。

“你就穿着这个？”哈利问，无论何时他见到德拉科，后者都穿着整整齐齐的三件套，无论何时的意思就是，现在也是。

“这是所谓’特工’的基本素养。”德拉科脱下马甲，然后是墨绿的领带，随手往旁边一递，引来一场微型的争夺战。他将最上面一颗衬衫扣子解开，这就算准备完毕了。

哈利眯起了眼。他根本没把他放在眼里。这个认知在他体内烧起一团无名之火。

德拉科看得出来哈利刚经历了几场搏斗，他消耗了不少体力，但是两个人都没提出这一点，没人在乎。

他们面对面站定，而围观的后排学员们都站了起来，所有人都在欢呼、鼓掌、起哄。哈利•波特和德拉科•马尔福，未尝败绩的后起之秀和蝉联首位的斯莱特林王牌。

哈利盯着他面前五步远的男人，从德拉科闯进他婚礼的那一刻起，他就一直在期待着今天。

“预备——”韦斯莱家的弗雷德或者是乔治喊道。

“3——”倒计时。

“开始！”

没有人因为这样的把戏停顿，两个都没。哈利上前两步，右拳，目标是太阳穴。德拉科格挡得很快，拳肘相击，发出沉闷的一声。他手臂一转，把哈利的右手压在肩上一拧，哈利被一股大力往前带了一步，但他很快站稳了脚跟，提膝踢向德拉科冲他腹部而来的拳头。

那个男人的力气该死的大，从来没意识到他丝绸一样贵气的外表下是精钢一样的躯体。反击，肘部击在他柔软的腹部，但德拉科只是闷哼了一声，他骂了一句，这个时候不再“注意措辞”了，嗯？随即拳头冲他面部而来，哈利偏了偏头，一阵实质性的劲风从他耳边刮过。操。如果这一拳真的打在头上，他的颅骨可能会裂开。

人群在说什么，在沸腾，但哈利没在听，他的视野里全是那个男人，只有那个男人，他危险的猎物。

德拉科一点也没手下留情，纯粹把他当成了任务里的目标人物，还是要格杀的那一种，而这让哈利彻底兴奋了起来。他的对手。他的敌人。

他们的身影交错，脚下步伐不停变换，像在跳一支汗与血的探戈——没那么优雅，甚至充满暴力，但是谁都不能否认它的美。拳脚相击发出钝响，汗水很快流下了额头，德拉科向后退了一步，但哈利的脚勾在了他的脚踝后方，于是两个人双双摔倒在地，发出一声闷哼。

疼痛刺激着他的神经，他能感觉到肾上腺素在全身的血管里疯狂奔腾。哈利翻身骑上德拉科的肚子，居高临下的对准他的脸猛击，围观群众发出一阵哄声。

几滴汗水滴了下去，德拉科双臂并拢格挡着他的攻击，然后腰部和大腿使力把哈利整个人掀翻了下去。哈利在地上滚了一圈，想要站稳脚跟，但是一股大力从他背后袭来，一只手臂夹住了他的喉咙，把他整个人向后掀去。

他们两人再一次倒在地上，操，德拉科垫在他的身下，他他妈的就像块铁一样硌人。他感觉到肺部的空气正在急速消耗，呼吸，哈利，但是脖子上就像箍了块铁。

德拉科一手箍住他的喉咙，一手卡着自己的手臂，腿盘在哈利的身上，借力，然后向喉咙——那块人体最脆弱的致命点施加更多的压力。

呼吸，哈利，不行。做不到。他感觉到眼前一阵阵发黑，就像坏了的灯泡忽亮忽暗，他是不是要死了，就像那天晚上死在自己床边一样，气管可能已经被压扁了，他要死了。

然后德拉科放开了他，哈利从他身上滚下去，大口平复着呼吸，感觉到空气再次进入他的肺部。这只是一场搏斗，不是分生死的那一种，跟德拉科。

但是他完全可以就在这儿杀了他，在众目睽睽之下，只要他不松手，哈利就会死在他的手上。

哈利看着德拉科，后者正从地上爬起来，他看上去也不太好受，发丝凌乱，面色泛着不正常的潮红，衬衫皱皱巴巴，露出来的脖颈上布满汗珠，而在衣服遮盖下的那部分，明天一定会布满淤青。哈利知道他自己用了多大的力量。他也没留手。

两人一站一躺，视线紧紧盯着对方，以相似的频率喘息着。他们都从彼此的眼光里看到了兴奋。

周围人群爆发出一阵欢呼。“斯莱特林！”“马尔福！”他们叫道，哈利终于被打败了，被他们的马尔福。

“哈利！”也有人叫道，“没人能在马尔福手底下走过这么长时间！”

德拉科冲他伸出了手，勾起嘴角露出一个得意的神情，意气风发的样子，享受着周围人的欢呼。但是那丝一闪而过的得意很快就从他眼里消失了，好像被他刻意隐藏了起来一般。

哈利伸出手，和他紧紧握在了一起，两人手中都满是汗水，炽热又潮湿。德拉科一个使力，哈利就被他拖了起来，站在他的面前，德拉科比他高半个头。

两人视线相接，然后露出了笑容。善意的？或许吧。

“做的不错。”德拉科拍拍他的肩膀，“看来我又得去洗个澡了。”

在他转身从旁人那里拿回他自己的衣服，然后向外走去时，哈利在他背后高声道，“等着吧，马尔福。”

回应他的是德拉科回头一笑。


	5. Chapter 5

承认自己身体的欲望不丢人。

哈利是个双性恋，他一直了解他自己。尽管他有限的感情经历中从来没有出现过男人的身影，但他知道男人的身体同样能让他兴起。

女人的身体是柔软的，她们通常都脆弱得可怕，而男人完全不一样，肌肉富有弹性，和娇小搭不上边，韧带僵硬，而且毫不顺从。

顺从，那会很无聊。

他渴望一些更烈的。

比如说现在。

德拉科道：“别动。”

哈利正从墙上拔下一支脱靶得离谱的箭，那绝对是罗恩那个射箭天才干的。

他已经在霍格沃茨待满了一整年，“你的综合指标适合去斯莱特林。”AI分析的结果，几乎不可能出错，那个小玩意儿会帮每个通过考核的准特工选择他们今后从事的任务类型，而斯莱特林——这个部门负责一切见血的勾当。

“不，”哈利拒绝，他知道那是德拉科所在的部门，这对他确实造成了很大诱惑，但是……“除了这个，什么都行。”

靶场里再无他人，哈利是因为今天轮值所以留下，而德拉科——他连射箭这门复古且实用价值不大的选修技巧都要精益求精。

这里只有他和德拉科两个人，金发男人看上去已经结束了今天的加练，正在远处低头将护指脱下，但当哈利走进场中开始回收箭只的时候，他好像又改变了主意。

“哈利，”他喊道，称呼又换成了他的教名，哈利好像摸清了规律，他总是有意识地叫他”波特“，而无意识地喊他”哈利“，古怪的男人，“我有个好玩的。”

箭台恢复原位，站定，搭箭，扣弦，预拉。

然后德拉科沉声说道，“别动。”

哈利的手刚刚抚上墙上箭只金红色的箭羽，然后顿在原地。他用余光瞥了一眼远处正对着他的德拉科，三十米。

“这是什么信任练习吗？”哈利问。

箭头正对着他的方向，他的半个脑袋都恰好在靶子的范围之内。最安全的策略是离开这片禁区，但是德拉科叫他别动。

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”他没移动，因为不知道德拉科什么时候会放出那一箭。

冷白色的灯光在他头顶沉默着，视野受限，他只能在目光边缘看见德拉科伸展双臂。开弓，瞄准。

哈利在心里叹了一口气，他真是个疯子。

信号片发出“铮”的一声。

弓箭破空而开，刷地钉在他的头顶。没有痛觉。

哈利偏了下头，从箭支底下移开，那支箭插在了他的发丝当中，当他挪开的时候，他能感受到箭杆划过他的头发，轻轻扯着他的头皮。

他瞥了一眼，伸手把那支插在红心上的箭拔了下来，随手扔进了箭筒里，“失误了，德拉科，”他说，“我还活着。”远处的人耸了耸肩，摊开双手。

他们每周二和周四被安排了自由格斗，而德拉科和哈利几乎成为了固定搭档。德拉科还是稳稳压他一头，但是哈利在不断进步。找到一个旗鼓相当的对手不是件易事，哈利能感受到德拉科每次都在有意识地纠正他的动作。他在给自己培养对手。

霍格沃茨和他十年前的生活完全不同。在意大利，他周围的人群鱼龙混杂，伏地魔手下的人都是些亡命之徒，尘土，鲜血，每一次打斗都赌上性命，没有人因为他是伏地魔的养子而对他手下留情。而霍格沃茨正派很多，这是个精密运转的国家机器，规范化的培养模式，几乎让哈利以为他回到了中学时期，只是学的课程不那么常见罢了。

但是提到格斗，这两者是完全相同的。无论人类社会先进到什么地步，用多么精贵的布料包裹住自己的肉体，但是当涉及暴力时，所有人都位于同等的位置。无论是刚发明了谋杀的山顶洞人举起石块向同伴砸去，还是现代社会西装革履的体面人扬起精钢锻成的匕首，暴力这种动物本能，总是出乎意料的纯粹。

暴力带来欲望，当哈利从背后锁住德拉科的时候，他能感觉到一部分血液向另一处涌去。在战斗中勃起是件很正常的事，在死亡与快感之间有着一种微妙的联系。

但是在那之后想起德拉科是件不正常的事。

他们的宿舍位于地面之上，那座古堡内部，这是除了文化课之外极少的可以呼吸到地上空气的机会。他很久没有见过太阳，因为训练大多都在LED灯下完成，而他们能够解脱出来倒在柔软的被褥里时，通常已经是深夜了。

大多数时候，一连几天的高强度训练会掏空他的精力，哈利经常觉得自己在爬上那些古怪的楼梯时就会倒下睡去，那些古老的画像凝视着他，但他打不起任何精神去欣赏这些艺术品。但是有那么几天，他需要一些纾解。

哈利倒在床上，但是今夜难以入眠。罗恩已经有了自己的公寓，他和他的军需官住在一起。于是整间复古的房间里只有哈利一人。

冷月如钩。

他深吸了一口气，将手缩回被褥，探进自己的裤子里，半硬着，今天一整天都是这样，太久没有纾解的欲望在众人面前暗暗地折磨着他。

熟练地握住那根，没有润滑，于是哈利将手重新掏出去，手掌心还残留着余热，他摸到了床边的凉水，凑合一下。被冰凉的水沾湿的手掌重新包裹住他自己的时候，他忍不住为那股凉意打了个激灵。那感觉很好。然后他开始抚慰自己，不紧不慢的，这种事情需要耐心，但是他对自己的身体太过熟悉，以至于快感堆积的速度都已经了然于心。

用适当的力度将包皮撸下，露出潮湿红润的头部，他闭上眼，用大拇指轻轻在上面绕圈打环，粘腻的体液从小孔中渗出来，他把那些液体均匀地涂抹在柱身上，手指拂过那些跳动的青筋。不用心急。手往下滑去，将柔软的球体包裹于掌心，不轻不重地揉动。他能感觉到内部在轻微的滑动，一阵阵战栗般的快感沿着他的脊柱冲上大脑。

另一只手放在肚皮上，有一下没一下地挠动，向上抚上自己的胸膛，掐住那一点，然后缓缓碾动。“嗯……”他闭上眼，从喉咙里漏出一声低吟。他喜欢这个，但是还不够。于是他将左手伸出来，张嘴将自己的手指含进了口中，用潮湿温热的舌头包裹住它，将它润湿，然后用沾着津液的手指再次抚上被掐弄发红的乳头，打湿它，就像是有人把它舔弄湿了一样。

沾湿了的两点湿滑无比，无法像之前牢牢地捏紧，哈利皱起了眉头，右手紧握住自己硬得发疼的下身，撸动速度渐渐加快。他的喘息渐渐加重，津液干涸了之后，涂抹着它们的皮肤开始发紧，他能感觉到自己已经到达了边缘，但是还差那么一点。

他想要一双温热的口腔，在他身上舔舐摩擦，舌头沿着胸口向下滑动到腹部，然后热情地含住他，把他的欲望纳入口中，用灵巧的舌尖在顶部的小口处钻弄，将他流出的体液全都舔舐干净。

操。他想要。快感已经堆积到巅峰，双腿肌肉在微微颤抖，他大口呼吸，将冰凉的空气吸入肺中。

想点什么，哈利，想点什么。playboy的封面女郎，金发，一对惹眼的大胸。还有什么？最好别那么纤细，对，运动型。要有一双能紧紧缠着你腰的大腿，要有点紧实的肌肉，但别那么过，至少外表要看上去匀称。

他就认识这么一个人，漂亮的金发，一眼看上去无害，但是力气大得能把一个成年男子活活掐死。

别，别想他，他不应该出现在此时此刻的幻想当中。想点别的，她最好比较高傲，他喜欢高傲的人，会反击的人，那会让事情变得更加有趣。还最好会一项运动，拳击？那太棒了，但是女孩儿们通常不干这个，射箭会是个不错的选择。

开弓时，双臂伸展，蝴蝶骨处的肌肉紧绷，如果她露着背，你能看见人体肌肉发力时的移动，绝妙。她会全神贯注地盯着你，将代表着死亡的箭矢对准你，那支箭会穿破你的皮肉，划开你的筋腱，冷酷地插进你的心脏当中，将那个还在跳动的肉块钉在墙上，一流的射手，他应该存在于奥林匹克，而不是霍格沃茨的地下靶场。

不不，不是他。换一个，哈利，说了他不应该存在于此时此刻的幻想当中。

金发美女，运动型，不如再来点危险的眼神。骑在自己身上，然后俯下身凑近他的面容，咬住他的喉结，从喉咙里发出沉闷的笑意。他会在人前喊他“波特”，然后在黑暗于欲望交织着的角落里从气声喊他“哈利”。

噢，操，不是他。哈利低喘着，但是脑海里控制不住地回想起了那些场景，训练场的橡胶地面上混杂着浓重的橡胶味和汗味，他死死锁住德拉科，心脏疯狂撞击胸腔，而德拉科的身体和他紧紧贴在一起，他的腿卡在德拉科的双腿之中，而金发男人大半个身体的重量都压在他身上。

他一头闪耀的淡金短发就在自己鼻子底下，可以闻到从那里散发出来的汗味和隐隐的香味，他就是闻到了，可能是昨天洗发水的味道，没什么新奇的，霍格沃茨给他们每个人都发了一箱，但是这些味道混杂在一起——或许还有德拉科本人身上的其他什么味道，让哈利奇异地起了反应。他的下身被德拉科整个人的重量压住，但这阻止不了他硬的发疼，德拉科肯定感觉到了，那玩意儿就顶着他的后腰，而在训练场上他们不允许携带非指定的武器。

不知怎么的 ，这个画面又在夜晚跳进了他的脑子里，德拉科什么都没说，连多余的眼光都没有。哈利深吸一口气，肌肉紧绷，然后到达了巅峰。他忍不住发出一阵呻吟。似乎要喊谁的名字，又被他吞了回去。

微凉的液体充满他的掌心，还有些控制不住地溢了出来，哈利躺在床上，他的身躯过烫，心跳又过快，以至于盖在身上的薄被都已经成为了负担。他平复着呼吸，一会儿后，从床边抽了几张纸巾。


	6. Chapter 6

本章警告：详细的色情描写；脏话；侮辱性语言

从那之后，事情变得简单了许多。

哈利已经放弃了别的尝试，当欲望降临时，他索性在脑海里好好地勾勒德拉科的形象。

他有一头贵族式的金发，这很罕见，在意大利褐发会占据主流，然后是相当一部分的乌发，像德拉科这样纯粹的金发并不多见——他听说过那是马尔福家的标配。

他在跟德拉科格斗时勃起的频率也越来越高，高到德拉科也终于意识到了不对劲。他理智上不想，但他没法控制。如果男人能够控制他们的下半身，恐怕世界上一大部分矛盾都能迎刃而解。

德拉科在等他。

哈利沿着黑暗的走廊前进的时候，他看见角落里亮着一点灼红。

然后是白烟，飘渺如雾散在空气中。两根手指夹着那根烟，人倚在墙上。

哈利不确定自己是不是闯入了德拉科的私人领地，他决定走开，他们之间没有太多私人话题可聊。但是后者弹了弹烟灰，直起身子向他逼近。

一步，两步，哈利直视着他，站在原地，他不是那种因为别人而退却的人，于是德拉科近得几乎要和他贴在一起。

金发男人伸出左手按在他的胸膛上，从温热的掌心传来轻微但是不容抗拒的推力，哈利和他僵持了一会儿，终于缓缓后退，直到后背接触上微凉的墙壁。

“有什么事吗？”哈利问道，德拉科正用审视的目光打量着他，这种目光，哈利喉结滑动了一下，别用这种目光看他。

德拉科没有说话，他将一只手撑在哈利背后的墙面上，一只手夹着烟，淡淡的烟味在两人之间弥漫。

一如沉默。

哈利大概能猜到这是为了什么，他对德拉科的渴望与日俱增，单纯肉体层面上的，德拉科没理由感觉不出来。

“别装了，哈利，”德拉科低声道，“如果你有什么需求，找个女孩儿，你只要走到她们面前，告诉她们你什么时候有空，没有人会拒绝你，哈利——波特。”

哈利直视着他的眼睛，奇怪，他到今天才发现德拉科的眼睛是灰色的，而不是他一直以为的蓝色。蓝色会更漂亮，更摄人心魄，但是灰色也不错，只是显得有点淡漠。

“说话。”德拉科说。

“我不需要什么女孩儿，”哈利承认道，“我不想要她们。”

金发男人吸了一口烟，烟雾从他的口中吐出，在黑色背景下晕成一团白气，“相信我，这里的男人也有不少想跟你上床。如果你不知道要去找谁，或许我可以给你点提示。”

噢，这倒是个意外之喜，但是现在他不关心这些。他只关心他面前的这个男人。

“我只想要你。”

德拉科站直身体，歪了下头，似乎一下子没听懂他的话，“再说一遍？”

于是哈利冷静地重复了一遍，“我想要你。”

一股劲风袭来，哈利忍住自己的防御本能，结结实实地挨了一下。这一拳打在他的右脸上，把他整个人打得踉跄了一下。随后是一只手紧紧揪住了他的领带，大力沿着金红色的领带传来，把他拽到了男人面前。

他们俩离得如此之近，近到他能借助远处微弱的光芒看清德拉科脸上金色的绒毛。哈利抽空想到，这个距离适合接吻。

“你……”德拉科在黑暗中瞪着他，哈利看着他的双唇张张合合，但是没有拼凑出任何一句像样的句子，他看上去像是只——被踩了尾巴的猫？不，是在猎物面前低吼的猛兽。

他想说什么？“我不是跟你一样的人，恶心的基佬”？但德拉科很受那些男孩儿们的欢迎。还是说“我通常不和同事上床”？这是个笑话。上床不是做爱，没人要他负责。

“你在怕什么？”哈利问，“没人留下过夜，也没人索要报酬，一或两个小时，然后我们又是陌生人了。”

德拉科松开了他的领带，他整张脸都隐入了黑暗中。他的手在轻微颤抖。

哈利继续说道，“我明晚五点到七点有空。”

“我不在乎你什么时候有空。”德拉科斩钉截铁地回复道，转身走了。他的步伐很快，但是毫不慌乱，哈利盯着他的背影，一直到他消失在视野尽头。

\-------------------------------------

十月的海滩上空无一人，咸湿海风裹挟着腥气扑面而来，身下的金沙被阳光晒得滚烫。海水涌上，润湿他的小腿。他勾了勾脚趾，沾上些湿润的沙子，然后抬起腿，懒洋洋地在另一个人的小腹上漫不经心地打转。

“德拉科，”他听见那人发痒的轻笑，“别闹。”他叫他名字的方式，仿佛是在呼唤自己的钟爱的情人。

他那时还很年轻，二十二？顶多二十三。初秋的意大利是这个世界上最接近天堂的地方，那时候的阳光正好，海波也温柔。阿马尔菲的葡萄在这个时候刚刚成熟，它们对他来说过甜了。

当他把葡萄酒倾倒在他裸露的胸膛上的时候，不远处传来悠扬歌声。天主教的大弥撒，全城的教徒都会聚集在那座最高的十字架和华美穹顶下，而他们是罪人中的罪人。

他低头舔舐着男人胸膛上流淌着的透明酒液，津液润湿那人皮肤上的毛发。

“ 除免世罪者，求祢垂怜我们。”

那人的十指轻柔地插进他的头发当中，他顺着酒液流淌的方向一路向下，如同一个真正饥渴的旅客吮进任何能得到的液体。

“除免世罪者，求祢俯听我们的祈祷。”

那人将他拉上去，轻轻啃咬着他手臂上黑色的繁复纹路，神情虔诚。于是他凑近和他吻在一起，唇齿相依，极尽缠绵。

他在他们呼吸交错间轻笑，那人拉开了一点距离，直视着他的眼眸，双眼里盛满笑意。凑近，再次拥吻。仿佛能到地老天荒。

他想叫出他的名字。

但是回忆总在姓名处中断。

\-------------------------------------

第二天，德拉科在淋浴间遭到袭击。

匕首立刻抵在了来人喉咙处，即便是洗澡，他也会做上万全准备。经常在生死线边缘摸爬滚打的人总是这样，安全感对他们来说是个笑话。

“活腻了？”他问。他不打算伤到他，但那是在一切都在可控范围内的情况下。

哈利把他死死摁在墙上，瓷砖冰凉，水珠顺着他裸露在外面的皮肤向下流淌，系在腰间的浴巾被一瞬间的剧烈动作扯得有些松了。他刚冲完澡，热气还从他的毛孔中腾腾上升，湿润的手掌并不能完美地握紧手中的匕首。

但是他还是可以轻而易举地在这儿杀了这个胆敢袭击他的年轻人，刀尖锋利，点着他的脖颈。

“如果你不愿意，”哈利露出了一个看上去几乎算是无害的微笑，但怎么看都用心险恶，“就在这儿杀了我好了。”

然后他直视着德拉科的双眼，减小了手上的力度，从禁锢变成了抚摸。温热的手掌从肩部缓缓向下，拂过他赤裸的皮肤，到胸膛，到腰腹，停留在他胯部的浴巾上。

德拉科手下微微用力，刺破了一点他的皮肤，一滴深红的血珠缓慢地渗出来。

哈利微微顿了一下，仍然看着他的双眸，伸手将浴巾解了开来，洁白的棉布无声地跌在地上，一部分覆盖住了他的脚背。他的小腿肌肉紧张了起来。他浑身赤裸，但哈利却穿戴得整整齐齐。

“嗯……”当哈利贴近，将那个他忽略了很久的器官握在手心里时，德拉科发出了一声闷哼。

哈利露出一个得逞的微笑。他的力道有点大了，那几乎让他感到疼痛，但是那里很快充血硬了起来，比先前任何一次都要兴奋。大腿肌肉绷紧，不，不要，德拉科将匕首转了个角度，横着放在他的脖颈上。

他的手像昨天那样颤抖了起来，不，这不是他想要的。不应该，至少不是他。

“如果你不愿意，”哈利重复了一遍，轻声地，就像是远处的呢喃，“就杀了我。”

德拉科低下头看着他，哈利动作缓慢地跪了下去，那柄匕首一刻不离地贴着他的喉咙，奇洛在那里留下了消除不了的伤痕，一年了还能看到浅褐色的横印。而德拉科决定再给他留一道。

“我会杀了你的。”他宣布。不知道是对谁。

“那就动手吧。”哈利跪在他的脚边，衣着整齐，抬眼看着站立着的男人。他侧过脸，把柔软的脸颊贴上了那根勃起着的器官，闭上眼摇动着头，仿佛在感受着它的灼热。

德拉科喘息一声，操，他握紧了匕首，他发丝上还未干涸的水滴向下滴去，打在哈利的脸上。冰凉。然后那人退开一点，张口伸出舌尖，在那顶端浅尝辄止地舔了一口。操，别，德拉科像触电一般全身痉挛了一下。那真是。这个男人他知道该怎么去引诱另一个男人。

他将顶端含了进去，温热湿润的口腔，色情得过分，灵巧的舌尖在那里打转，挑弄着小孔。他硬的发疼，不是没人对他这么做过，但是，操。德拉科手臂一抬，也许碰到了开关，于是凉水从头顶灌下来。他一个激灵，冷水泼在他裸露的皮肤上，仿佛要被那上面的热度蒸发。

跪着的男人被水浇湿，他睁开眼，把那根吐了出来，黏液连在他的舌尖和他的下体之间，拉出一条色情的曲线，然后向下滴落在地面上。脱下外套，于是上身只剩一件白衬衫。格兰芬多的金红领带被扔在地上，很快被水浸湿。但它的主人并不在乎。

他抬眼看着德拉科，后者微妙地调整了一下匕首的角度。“还不动手吗？”哈利问。

“我会的，”他沉声道，嗓子哑得过分，“如果你停下。”

哈利笑了，这次是真正得逞的轻笑，他的褐发被水打湿，水珠沾在他过长的睫毛上，在眨眼的间隙跌落，然后沿着他的脸颊向下淌去，滑过脖颈上横着的匕首，滑过扣到最上面一颗纽扣的衬衫。那件衬衫很快就被水完全浸湿，贴在他的肉体上，隐约透出一丝肉色。

哈利之前没这么做过，他只是将自己深夜最荒诞亵渎的幻想实践在了别人身上，看着眼前这个男人，口中含着他的欲望，他能感受到那个男人的犹豫挣扎和屈服——真正能够制约男人的办法只有性。

他没这么做过。德拉科很快发现了这个事实，他不懂得该怎样巧妙地收回自己的牙，但是这已经——太过了。他将匕首随手扔到一边，金铁与瓷砖相击发出一声脆响，然后将双手抚摸上那人的头顶，他的头发半湿，贴近头皮的那部分很温暖。

轻轻用力，让他含入更多，哈利出乎意料地顺从——也不是很出乎意料，毕竟他都已经主动这么做了。顶部挤进一个更紧的通道，肉壁挤压着他，德拉科发出一声呻吟，哈利轻微地挣扎了一下，咽反射让他感到难受。但是看起来德拉科喜欢这个。

他摇摇头挣脱了插在头发里的双手，将自己湿透了的上衣解开扔在一边，现在狭小的淋浴隔间地面上已经堆积了过多的东西，如果有人眼神足够尖，他就能从靠近地面的细缝里发现一个秘密。

哈利解开裤子，他也硬了，没有任何抚慰的情况下。他撸动着自己，然后伸出舌尖舔舐着那人的囊袋和柱身，这几乎成为了一个好玩的游戏，当他含住那底下的小袋时，德拉科发出了一声过高的呻吟。“哈利……”他低声道，又像是在自言自语。

他要到了。哈利把那根吐出来，带出更多的黏液，德拉科伸手快速撸动着，哈利抚摸上他的小臂，注意到他的左臂异样的触感。缠着绷带。受伤？不，是为了遮挡。但是他很快就没法思考这些，因为快感来的太快，侵蚀着他的理智。

浊液落在他的脸颊上，有些甚至射到了他的眼睛附近，粘稠的液体滑下来，落在他的睫毛上，哈利伸手把它拭去，然后含进了嘴里。腥味，然后是极苦，几乎让他反胃。

德拉科倚在墙上喘息了一会儿，注视着他所作的一切。然后伸手将他拽了起来，动作绝对称不上温柔。

“你喜欢这样吗？”他尖刻地问道，“喜欢被当成个婊子一样吗？嘴里含着别人的东西，然后恳求他射到自己脸上？”

哈利瞥了他一眼，扯出一个意味不明的笑容。“如果你是说对你的话，对，我喜欢被你当个婊子一样。”

操。德拉科拽着他的领口，把他拉近了一点，但是这让他更清楚地看到了乳白色的液体是如何流下他的脸颊，如何被头顶的水流冲下。他感觉到一股热流又在他下腹处汇聚。

德拉科伸手拭去了哈利脸上的痕迹，他用的力可能过大了，因为哈利皱了皱眉。别。

他问，“没人留下过夜，也没人索要报酬？”他可能露出了一个扭曲的笑容，“这听上去不错，你真是个天才，哈利。”

“那就轮到你了，”哈利凑的更近，几乎是把头搭在他的肩膀上，在他耳边吹气。

“什么？”

“告诉我一个时间，然后在床上等我。”


	7. Chapter 7

规则一：不留下过夜

规则二：不询问私事

规则三：不做承诺

亲吻无可厚非，他们都不是那些把唇齿交缠当成什么神圣之事的人。既然是为了排解寂寞，适当的亲吻也是一种增添情调的手段。

德拉科喜欢熄灯，月光被隔绝在天鹅绒布的及地窗帘之外，于是房间里一片漆黑，没有哪怕一丝微弱的反光。

哈利睁着双眼，但看见的是完全的黑暗，眼睛在这种情景下沦落为无用的器官，于是他闭上了眼，体会着从身体上传来的触感。

他们在黑暗中抚摸着彼此赤裸的肌肤，细软的绒毛在掌心摩擦出痒意，大腿交缠，胸腹相贴，哈利的身体温度更高，来自另一人的温暖顺着接触的体表传来。德拉科低头在男人肩头烙下一吻，将头埋在他的脖颈处嗅闻着他的气息。

“为什么你在紧张？”金发男人问。

“紧张？”他微微抬起头，躲避着颈部他人的头发摩擦带来的酥痒，“没有。”

他想要他，想要得快疯了。当德拉科的双手摸上他的肌肤时，一股电流突然从他的指尖贯穿了自己的身体，顺着最微小的血管一路传递，从静脉到动脉，终于心脏处。

“你在抖。”德拉科说。

没有，他没有在抖。他顶多有点控制不住自己平稳的呼吸，他的每一次呼吸，空气进入肺中，都伴随着一种奇特的震颤。那是激动。他渴望这个，就仿佛从很久以前就在这么渴望着了。

“操我。”他最终说。

上面的男人发出一声意味不明的应声。他的手向下探，蘸满了清油，哈利配合地张开了腿，方便他找到准确的部位。在那根手指在入口处浅浅戳刺时，他微微蹙起了眉头，这很微妙，不全算是疼痛，也没有抚摸前端的快感，但是让他的小腹忍不住抽搐了一下。

他将脚勾上男人的背，双手无所适从地从耳边伸上去，紧紧抓住了床头的木质结构，试图缓解那种微妙的异物感。

“放松。”德拉科在他耳边蛊惑道，他图谋不轨地滑下去，含住了他胸膛上不断起伏的一点。哈利嘴中溢出一声呻吟。男人的乳头软且不起眼，它们很久以前就已经沦为了无用的装饰，无法哺育后代，也无法带来快感，但是德拉科吸吮它的方式如此缠绵，就好像那是什么宝贝一样。这个认知让哈利似乎从他的舔舐中得到了一丝微妙的快感。

德拉科耐心得过分，他像个骗取姑娘信任的情场老手一样，在床上对情人极尽温柔。他顺着哈利光裸的肌肤一点点亲吻，舔去那表面上沁出来的汗珠，他另一只手摸上哈利的下体，它已经充血抬起头来，在被触碰到的时候猛地抖了一下。

“别磨磨唧唧，”哈利道，别这么温柔，他想要的是更暴力一点的侵略性，“进来。”别把他真正地当作个雏儿一样，他要的不是个伴侣，甚至不是个情人，只是要个夜里排解欲望的对象。所以，单刀直入会更好些。他以为他们说好了。

“行。”他听见黑暗中传来声音，没什么情绪，甚至冷静得不像是在做件下流事，而是在办公室向邓布利多递交汇报。

一个更钝的东西挤了进来，缓慢地，持续向内推进。撕裂的灼痛一点点明显起来，哈利张口咬住身上人的肩膀，但德拉科阻止了他，扯过身上根本没起保暖作用的被子塞进了他的嘴里。“最好别留下印子。”他说。

他们会在训练场脱掉衣服，男人们最不吝向周围炫耀他们身上暧昧的印记，牙印、抓痕，或者几点吻痕，代表着他们前天夜里的战绩。但是这些人中从来不包括德拉科，无论何时，他总是把自己包裹得严严实实，即便是上床，也要坚持没有任何光源。有些人是这样的，不愿意在别人面前暴露自己的身体。或许德拉科就是其中一员。

有点过疼了，哈利忍不住骂了一句“操”。没有充分扩张的下场，他感觉那玩意儿就像把匕首塞进他的屁股里，把他整个人从内到外都劈开了。但这并不意味着他不喜欢这个。

“我正在这么做。”德拉科回答。

他现在听上去也有点不大好受了，微微喘息，这是个体力活，可能是男人从来没有被开拓过的后面把他夹得太紧，那可能甚至会有点疼。他们保持着这个姿势不动，停顿了一会儿，哈利平复着呼吸，这渐渐可以接受了，被撑到一定程度后，他的肠道已经有点发麻，失去了一些触觉。“动吧。”他催促道。

于是德拉科开始缓缓地小幅度地抽动，这种感觉……很微妙，什么东西在你身体内进进出出，完成不受自己的控制。细微的疼痛从结合处传来，但那点痛感几乎可以算作是怡情了，哈利长长吸了一口气，闭上眼，感受着自己如何被填满。很奇怪。在他向外抽时，空虚感填满他的小腹。

“嗯……”他喘息了一声，德拉科的那玩意儿好像碾到了什么地方，于是快感像触电一样散播开来，那可能就是他以前听说过的所谓男人的敏感点，那些基佬们口中声称的极乐源泉——“那些基佬们”，哈，你现在也是个严格意义上的基佬。你在和一个男人上床。

德拉科，那是德拉科。哈利伸手去探，摸到了身上人的大腿，那里的肌肉正有节奏地紧绷着，推动着它主人的胯部前后移动，他慵懒地呻吟着，他体内的那一点被不轻不重地碾压着，传来阵阵难以忽视又不够激烈的快感。

他是个好床伴，哈利想，他整个人都仿佛被浸在温水中一样，德拉科的双手几乎算得上柔情地抚摸着他的身体，从小腿到腹部，在那根被忽视的可怜冲上面富有技巧地撸动着，然后揪着他胸前的两点，适当的疼痛，恰到好处的粗鲁。

然后那双仿佛有魔力的双手又沿着蜿蜒的身体线条滑上他的小腿，握住他纤细的脚踝，把他的腿搬上自己的肩膀，在他深入地顶进哈利时，偏头吻上了他的脚趾。

操。这他妈简直就像是真正的情人一样，德拉科对他的每个床伴都是这样吗。哈利知道这有些不合时宜，但是他突然想到了金妮，那个他本来要娶做妻子的红发女孩儿，他没跟她上过床，因为一种很可笑的从良心理。他不能想象自己跟她上床的样子，那仿佛是对他神圣爱情的亵渎一样，他向往她，而她是不可亵渎的。

哈利伸手勾住他的脖子，将德拉科近乎粗鲁地拉下来，一把吻住那人的唇。双唇相贴的同时，舌尖就已经迫不及待地纠缠在了一起，哈利舔舐着他的牙齿，然后伸进他的口腔里寻找着他的舌头。柔软，潮湿，温热，所有的关键词都足够色情。这才对，他正追求的是这个，精神与肉体，他选后者。而德拉科是个好人选，足够有魅力，让他每次见他都忍不住在夜里硬得发疼。

德拉科喉咙里发出模糊不清的声响，他顶入得更深，速度也比之前更快，哈利的呻吟还没吐出口就被堵住，他们交换了一个湿漉漉的深吻，津液从口边流下。他盘住身上人没有一丝赘肉的腰，脚跟抵在他的臀部，顺着他的节奏发力，催促他再快些，再用力些。呻吟渐渐放荡无所顾忌，他大声喘息着，舔去德拉科滴在他下唇上的汗珠，淡淡的咸。

他们在没有他人的寝室里抵死缠绵，而没人会看见这一幕。在绝对的黑暗之中，他们现在的模样永远不会为人所知。

于是这种简单的秘密关系被保持了下来。

每周一次，或者更多。在哈利那里，或者德拉科挑地方。

他们在人前被认为是不相上下却无甚交集的对手，除非必要，否则连眼神交流也没有。但当黑暗降临，在他们人后的安乐窝中，他们肆无忌惮地滚作一团。德拉科冰凉的手抚摸上他的肌肤，然后哈利张开腿迎接他。

训练场上，哈利脱下汗淋淋的上衣时引来周围一阵不怀好意的笑声。他不在乎有没有印记，所以德拉科在他身上留下了很多，那一定足够高调了。大多是吻痕，或浅或重，没有淤青，德拉科不是那种情到浓时把握不住的力道的男人——他实在是个好床伴。

没有人多问，这是大家约定俗成的私事，说真的，也没人在乎你晚上和谁滚上床，因为藏在大众视线以外的特工组织不是合适的爱情温床。做他们这一行的通常没有长久关系的概念，因为生命本身对他们来说就不是个长久事件，这也就是为什么哈利的父母成了当年的一个著名例外。

“那个纹身很特别。”罗恩对他说道，这是他第一次看见。

左小臂上的纹身，骷髅与交缠的蛇，时隔多年依旧清晰怖人。“那是入伙的标志，伏地魔手下的人都有，我十六岁生日那天他让我纹了这个。”哈利解释道。十六岁，是他噩梦的开始。

他们的军师亲自替他纹了这个，针尖刺入皮肤时传来一阵持续的刺痛，他眼睁睁着看着骷髅空洞的眼眶一点点出现在自己原本光滑的皮肤上面，感觉到干呕欲从胃底传上来，几乎要把他整个人吞没。

当他不去回忆过去的人生时，这个纹身只是个平凡无奇的印记，他永远都没法彻底把它除去，所以干脆就把它丢在一边，换种方式看，它在某些时候也有种诡异的恐怖美感。

“酷。”罗恩评价。

“结束这个话题。”哈利回道。

那天晚上，哈利骑在金发男人身上摇动着自己的腰臀，他今天格外投入。他不喜欢在做爱的时候考虑其他的事情，或者说，做爱是他逃避深夜思绪的好办法。所以他快速地套弄着正在自己体内戳刺的东西，汗水从他发丝末端被甩得四处飞溅。德拉科在快要到了的时候想要抽出来，但是哈利摁住他，让他射在自己体内。那根软了下来，于是套子滑落，留在了里面，哈利将两根手指探进去，将那个装着男人精液的乳胶薄套拽了出来，随意丢在了地毯上。

“你很热情，”德拉科的嗓音有点沙哑，“发生什么事了吗？”

哈利弯下腰在他身上细细亲吻，含糊说道，“你违反了规则二。”

他含住德拉科的手指，将它们一根根舔湿，舌尖勾勒着他指尖修剪整齐的指甲，然后亲吻到手腕，接着落到小臂处。他顿了一会儿。那里的触感凹凸不平，德拉科在一瞬间有点瑟缩，但是哈利细细舔舐着那里条状的凸起，那是结了痂的伤口，条形的，像是刀割。很多道。

这就是他们不交谈私事的原因，每个人都有属于自己的秘密。

他若无其事地继续吻上他的小腹，用柔软的双唇按着赤裸的肌肤，进行着这事后的温存。一种好习惯。

德拉科坐了起来，伸手在床边摸索着，悉悉索索的轻微噪音，然后“咔哒”一声，火光突然在黑暗中亮起，照亮了一小片区域。德拉科正背着身点烟，暖红的火光只存在了几秒钟，然后视野有重新归于黑暗，只剩一点灼红亮在空中。

“我听说霍格沃茨不允许特工吸烟？”哈利问。这是他见到的第二次了。尼古丁让人上瘾，从内部腐蚀人的身体机能，任何一个清醒的特工都不会选择沾染烟瘾。

“别那么刻薄，哈利，”德拉科吐出一口白烟，哈利能知道是因为空气中突然浓郁的烟味。他曾经不抽烟，无论是家族长辈，还是军队生活，都把他和这种东西完全隔离开来。他沾染上烟草完全是迫于形势，有人为他点燃了一根他无法拒绝的烟，第一次将这种东西吸进肺里让他呛得死去活来，但是第二次就好多了。“烟总比毒品好。”

哈利翻身下床，正好踩在他扔下去的避孕套上，湿漉漉的滑腻地沾在脚底。“走了。”他熟悉地找到自己散落的衣物，套上内裤。

“明天有个野外考核，”就在城堡外面那片禁林里，“说是半个月。”哈利说。里面有什么谁也说不清楚，或许是猛兽，既然他们有古堡，哈利也一点不怀疑会从树丛间窜出一只美洲狮，或许是敌人，当然也或许只是纯粹的恶劣自然环境。他喜欢这个，但是他会想念德拉科的。他保证。

“我也有个外勤。”德拉科说道。这算什么，偷情生活的中场休息？他循着声音看向哈利所在的方位，能听见皮带扣上的清脆响声，但是什么也看不见。

哈利耸耸肩，扣上最后一颗扣子。“如果你一个月都没回来，我会重新找个炮友。”

“多谢你的祝福。”


End file.
